


Definitely not a masochist

by oolathurman



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game), swtor - Fandom
Genre: Archived From Tumblr, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Scratching, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Theron Shan, cross-posted from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oolathurman/pseuds/oolathurman
Summary: It’s pretty much just Vette proving to Theron that Wanwo (m!sith warrior) has a huge submissive side that he doesn’t like to admit. There's scratching and handjobs.





	Definitely not a masochist

“Knock knock,” Vette rapped her knuckles against the door and called from her side of the currently closed door to her dear sith’s bedroom. “I wanna grab something off the nightstand, alright?” That bedroom was probably the same size of a tiny Nar Shaddaa apartment when she thought about it, and it was definitely bigger than the one he had on the ship. After waiting a minute or two (something the three had agreed on for the sake of not letting anyone else walk in, or at least helping preserve dignity that was lost when it was unexpected), she punched a code into the panel on the side. The moment she was through the doorframe, she punched another button and the door slid closed as quickly as mechanically possible.

“Hey, Vette.” She turned towards the source of Theron’s wavering voice, though the quick wave he offered was mostly obscured with a floating bed sheet that stood between the two boys and the door. Wanwo attempted to say hi as well, even if he mangled her name with his mouth full.

“Hey Theron, hey babe. Subtle privacy curtain y'got there, oh great Darth Wrathy O’Sith, master of all things invisibly floaty.” Vette laughed when Wanwo tried to say something again, this time taking on a defensive tone to whatever words Theron’s thighs was currently muffling. At least he dropped the curtain, giving her an eyeful of montrals between legs and legs over broad brown shoulders and arms thicker than her own berry blue legs. Admittedly, this wasn’t the worst view in the world, if only to stare at how good Wanwo’s backside looked.

Theron chuckled alongside Vette for a moment before he gave Wanwo a light smack over one of the montrals he gripped. “You shouldn’t speak with your mouth full.” Wanwo offered a singular disgruntled noise in return.

“He’s right, y’know,” Vette added, making her way to one of the nightstands. After finding the charging port she absentmindedly left plugged in that morning, she paused to glance over at Wanwo before then to Theron again with one of her mischievous grins. “Theron, ya _do_ know that he’s gotta masochistic submissive streak, right?”

It’s just enough to jolt Theron into stop paying attention to the togruta and look at Vette with this incredulous look in his eye. Wanwo, apparently finally having reason enough to sit up, glared at her. “No, I don’t,” he retorted, wiping at the wetness that smeared over half of his face. Theron gingerly sat upright and pulled his legs off of Wanwo’s shoulders, despite his protests.

“Are you serious?” Theron raised a brow, and the little lights in his implants flickered with some indication of interest.

“Yeah,” came Vette’s cheerful response, gleeful and giddy at the sound of Wanwo’s protesting. “Found out when I was biting on his shoulder so hard, it started bleeding a little. Well, not a lot, but like, enough for blood to show up there and just stay there without actually flowing anywhere, y’know?”

“It’s nowhere near as bad your tone of voice suggests!”

That got Theron to glance back at him, target of disbelief shifting over to Wanwo now. And when both men found themselves stammering for words, Vette swooped in to take the moment by the balls in a much more literal way. She dropped into a crouch beside her sith, pulling his face close and gave him a quick kiss. “Go on. Sit back on your heels,” she told him, licking the tangy wetness from her lips. Her voice had gone from its usual cheery melodious tune to something much deeper and commanding, but with all the playfulness of what made her Vette. Her little smirk grew into a much wider grin when he actually slumped back after a moment’s pause, and she giggled at the pleading look in his eyes.

“There, that’s a good boy.” He whined a little at that, clenching his hands over his bare thighs. Theron couldn’t help but notice his cock bob a little more upright now. He didn’t think it was really possible, but he also didn’t peg Wanwo for a sub.

“Can’t we do this later?” the giant of a sith whispered, now so much less intimidating than his usual self. Vette offered a quick shrug and another kiss before shuffling her way to sit behind her giant sith husband. She’d never get tired of seeing him like this, that much she knew. Honestly, it was kind of amusing, to watch a confident big man like him slowly transform into a soft mushy mess. He was already starting to breath deeper, and he hung his head in shame of this revelation. Vette spread her hands across the expanse of his back, fingertips running over the dips and curvatures of muscle. 

“Theron?” she asked softly, and the smaller of the two men jolted once more. “Y’wanna see this?” He could only manage a small, eager nod before looking back at Wanwo. He was barely able to see Vette from here too, she was so damn small in comparison and he had always sort of wondered how she managed to fit any of the Sith inside her.

Vette grinned wildly. “Well then, there’s no time like the present, right?” she winked at him, before glancing over to Wanwo once more. “Keep eye contact with Theron.” He exhaled shakily but did follow the order, holding eye contact, eyes begging for some sort of help or relief from the tiny monstrosity running her palms lightly over his back. Theron had to admit, seeing him like this was making him wet too.

She raked her nails down his back in one swift motion and Wanwo yelped, back arching and shoulders tensing and eyes fluttering shut. Vette murmured and reminded him to keep eye contact, and she had to remind him the next couple times she left angry reddening welts down his back. “You’re doing great, baby,” she cooed, arms now wrapping around him tight as he leaned into her touch. He didn’t bother to keep his breath quiet now, and those pleading, almost panicked eyes had only grown wider, hoping for some sort of relief from this embarrassment. A whispered string of curses and pleas tumbled past his lips, reddening under the bites he tried to use to keep quiet.

One of Vette’s hands felt its way down to grab Wanwo’s cock and he whined quietly. It sounded halfway between a sob and a moan, and Theron couldn’t help following along with her movements. He propped himself up with one arm and reaching for his own wet arousal with the other. Despite the miserable look on his face, his boyfriend was definitely enjoying this and it showed. The shuddering when Vette began to stroke him, with a fist that had wrapped around him tight. How he swayed and leaned against Vette, and how he always looked back in his eyes when she reminded him to do so. How he seemed to now only seemed to have the words, “Please,” and “Can I cum yet?” in his vocabulary. He cried out when she bit into the thick column of his neck, voice turning into quieter moans and softer whines when she let go and lapped at the skin, all while she gripped him tight and continued tugging and pulling at him.

Theron’s own breathing was ragged when Vette called his name the second time. He hadn’t even realized he had three fingers inside himself with another circling the sensitive nub above it. She seemed to be enjoying herself too now, her chin resting over the spot she bit and lust starting to cloud her own eyes. The lust in Wanwo’s eyes made it look like he couldn’t even see straight, couldn’t think and could barely breathe and he had turned into a whimpering squirming moaning wet mess now. Dark scratch marks peppered his skin now, his head lulled back and forth, and the tight grip he had on his thighs the entire time had weakened. He still managed to find just enough energy to continue squirming and try to find friction against a hand that was no longer there. Instead, Vette had started licking the precum off her fingertips.

When she finally did manage to get Theron’s attention, she pushed her fingers in Wanwo’s mouth so she could speak. He was sucking and moaning so noisily now that Theron almost didn’t hear when Vette asked, “Just reach down and give his balls a good quick squeeze when I say to, okay?” Her words were slurring together and she had started breathing harder now, hell they all were.

Theron managed a soft “okay” before crawling off the bed to sit in front of Wanwo. He shuffled closer, kneeling between the sith’s widespread thighs and reached for the heavy sack at the base of his leaking cock, thumb running over the skin. Wanwo’s eyes cleared just enough to realize Theron was there, and now he was asking Theron if he could cum. As if saying his name over and over again were some sort of fervent prayer. Vette told him “almost” and Wanwo’s eyes glazed over again in blissful desperation. He even let out a short sob followed with a string of ‘pleases’ and ‘fucks’ and other quiet curses.

It was only really then did Vette grab his cock and start again with a much harder, faster pace. “Alright you two, on the count of three,” she said, voice ragged on her smiling lips. She turned back to Theron, giving him a nod. He took the cue and leaned in close to Wanwo, taking a good look at the face that was between his legs not to long before this. His own wetness still coated Wanwo’s chin, drier now but that didn’t stop him from licking long stripes up his sith’s cheek. The drawn-out quiet moan was definitely making it worth the effort.

“One,” came Vette’s voice beside his ear. Wanwo between them was whining and squirming, cursing and pleading and still trying to find that final rough touch that would send him overboard.

“Two.” Their sith’s moans were getting much noisier and louder now, his movements more frantic, and Theron pressed his lips against Wanwo’s in an effort to keep him quiet. He had turned so _desperate_ now, tongue pressing against Theron’s and Theron returned the favor, free hand holding him close by the back of his neck. He could feel the gasp when he dug his nails into his neck. His grip on the sith’s balls tightened and his rubbing more frantic, and Wanwo rocked and thrashed wildly against their hands and teeth and nails, and he was so close, so _so_ close.

“Three.” Theron bit down hard on Wanwo’s lip and squeezed; Vette bit down at the same spot on his shoulder, sucking hard and fast and giving him one last, final, tight stroke. There was one last final cry from their dear sith lord before he came undone, long thick ropes of white hitting both men in the chest. It left him shuddering, breathing in fits and gasps as he melted into their arms, mumbling soft pleased noises as he tried to form comprehensible words again.

“Well, that was uh, that was definitely new,” Theron breathed, looking at the large collapsed togruta in his arms. In that moment, it was strange to comprehend that he was ever intimidated by the man now gasping and whimpering and looking up at him with one of the softest, most vulnerable expressions he’s ever seen him use. Vette giggled quietly, turning Wanwo over to leave gentle kisses against the scratches and bites.

“Told ya so,” she murmured, that sly grin still dancing across her lips. “And what do you say afterwards?”

Wanwo took another moment to breathe, smiling half-heartedly at them both. “Fuck you both,” he laughed weakly. She giggled too, and Theron joined in a moment later.

“Yeah well, that’s what you’re going to be doing next,” Theron replied, running his thumb along the Wanwo’s lekku. “Both of us. Right now.” Their sith squirmed in their laps, whining softly again, but he did nod.

“Of course. Thank you.”


End file.
